


Light Source

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Triple Drabble, inspired by a comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Celebrían has seasonal affective disorder. She implements a novel solution.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	Light Source

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/gifts), [hayatefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatefan/gifts).

> Inspired by Hayatefan's comment on Himring's lovely poem [Noldo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434641).

Celebrían loved Elrond, every hour of every day of every season. Imladris ... three seasons out of four in the year. 

Celebrían had grown up rather further South than the Hidden Valley, and in the light of her mother’s eyes. The short days of the Sun had never been particularly dark, nor as drear and cold as Imladris experienced it. The Winter found her dim and drooping. Enduring more than living. Writing poetry full of the grey chill and fallen leaves of Autumn, the short, dim days and the long, clouded, starless nights of Winter, hopeless of Spring.

Elrond worried about her. they had tried all manner of light — mirrors and prisms and glassed in sun porches, clever inventions of Noldor and Sindar and Silvan alike, Dwarven ingenuity and Mannish practicality. They'd even gotten one of the few Feanorian Lamps still in the East restored and working. But while all these various things helped, and many of them added to the comfort, convenience and function of the growing House, none of them quite solved the problem. 

This was not a solution that had ever remotely occurred to him. Even if it might very well work. And delighted as he was to see the individual she had brought home. "Celebrían, you cannot kidnap one of the few remaining Calaquendi to use as a light treatment!" 

“I did not kidnap him,” Celebrían said with great dignity, “I invited him to come back with me. Like he ‘invited’ you, once upon a time.”

Maglor, behind her, had the not-grin on his face that meant he was laughing helplessly on the inside. He was somewhat tattered, but not at all bent or bowed, and the light in his eyes was very bright, brighter than Elrond ever remembered it. 

Well, she was certainly not drooping now!


End file.
